


Of Rainy Days, Spiders, and Grilled Cheese

by Biderman101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Based off of something I found in my google docs, Bisexual Peter Parker, But then comes back and shows up at the tower, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fake Character Death, First fic here!!, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, M/M, Morgan Stark is Iron Rescue, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter fakes his death, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biderman101/pseuds/Biderman101
Summary: Peter Parker and Harley Keener were happy. They were married, had two amazing kids, and a nice apartment.But then, a new villain arose. Their goal was to ruin Peter’s life, hurting his family and friends in the process. So, Peter faked his death to protect them.Now, years later, Harley and the kids are living in the tower with Tony, Pepper, and Morgan.Little do they all know, Peter is alive and getting ready to come back.———Toni Parker-Keener was already having a bad day.It just got worse when she walks into the penthouse and finds her supposedly-dead dad sitting on the couch watching tv.She just wanted a grilled cheese.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Original Female Character(s), Harley Keener & Original Male Character(s), Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Original Female Character(s), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Original Male Character(s), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts & Original Male Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 42





	Of Rainy Days, Spiders, and Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Y’all can call be Yeeter! Thanks for reading my fic, it’s my first one here so sorry about any issues! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Toni Parker-Keener was having a bad day, and it all started when she woke up. 

From the moment her alarm went off, she knew it wasn’t going to be a good day, but she got up and ready for school anyway. She chose to wear an old Stark Industries hoodie she found in the laundry, slightly ripped jeans, and mismatched socks. Toni put her wavy brown hair up into a ponytail and, once she brushed her teeth, left her room.

As she trudged down the hallway, she was met with the scent of waffles, which motivated her to move into the kitchen faster. In the kitchen, 24 year old Morgan Stark was standing at the counter, making chocolate chip waffles. At the table, Toni’s brother Crynn was munching on some waffles, his dirty blonde hair sticking up in weird ways and his green eyes slightly glazed over from sleep. Next to him was their father, Harley, who was sipping a steaming cup of coffee.

“Mornin’ Junior!” Morgan says, smiling and waving at her.

Toni waves at her. “Morning.” she responds with a yawn. She reaches to the counter and grabs a large plate of waffles, before taking a seat at the table and beginning to dig in. 

Now, this is when things started to go wrong. She spilled her orange juice on her waffles, dropped her backpack and all of her schoolwork went everywhere, tripped when getting out of the car, and almost was late to half of her classes because her locker kept jamming.

It really was a bad day.

* * *

When she finally got back to the tower, she was tired. Exhausted, really.

“Welcome back, Junior, how was your day?” Toni hears Friday ask.

“Crappy.” She mutters with a sigh. “Bad things kept happening.”

Friday made a noise of understanding and lets Toni into the private elevator. Crynn is at robotics club, so he wasn’t home yet.

During the ride up, Toni decides what she’s going to do once she gets into the penthouse. The list she has includes making a grilled cheese, turning on an episode of her favorite show, and attempting to make a web hammock again.

But when she walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse, she saw someone she never would have expected to see. A man with a head of brown curls and two wide, brown eyes, sitting on the couch. She knows him, his name is Peter Parker-Keener, and he’s her supposedly dead second father. 

Her backpack falling to the floor with a thud, she stands there, shocked, and the only thing she can manage to say is “Holy shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update this whenever I can, if I don’t update for a while please don’t spam the comments. Other than that, feel free to comment!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
